The Last Dawn Sacrifice
by CauseSheCan
Summary: Lissa is kidnapped by the Volturi for unknown reasons. This is my 1st FanFic so don't bruise me too badly ;3 Tell me if you want me to write more... Feedback would be Great! P.S; I tried to fit a lot of info in the first paragraph so just go with it :


_**Lissa POV**_

"Well, what do we have here?" the icy cold voice rings out in the silent room. I clench my fists and resist the urge to lift my eyes of the floor and look at the evil thing sitting high on a throne in front of me.

"You _are_ a very curious creature, aren't you?_" _It chuckles as another grabs my hair and reefs my head backwards, exposing my neck. I dig my nails into the palms of my hands as a distraction from the burning pain that is arising from my scalp. Rose would want me to be strong, to stay controlled at all times. I stare at the high, carved stone ceiling above me, holding back any emotion that threatens to cross my face. It seems like years ago when I had been safe in the Cullen's home, talking with Bella and playing with Renesmee. Lucky for us, they had a few bags of blood in the fridge that were kept for Bella when she was turned. I think back to when the Court was taken over by the Strigoi. When Rose and Dimitri had just enough time to shove Christian, Jill and I into a car, set for a town in Washington called Forks, before being taken away and imprisoned. But these were no Strigoi. They had no features of either Moroi or Dhamphir and their iris's remained a deep, dark red. The Volturi. That is what Carlisle had called them. I lower my eyes from the ceiling and look calmly into the eyes of the Vampire currently sitting perched on the middle throne of the three. He has long, jet black hair and almost translucent skin. His eyes are a very unsettling milky red colour.

"Ah, nice of you to join us," He says as a small smile crosses his face, making his already freaky features become even more unnatural. He dismisses the guard that has a hold of my hair and I feel immediate relief from both my scalp and my neck. He rises and makes his way over to me, until he is stops just a stones throw from where I stand.

"I'm Aro, and these are my brothers Marcus," He gestures to a tall, bored looking Vampire sitting on the throne to the left, with pale, papery skin and the same milky red colour eyes as Aro, "and Caius," He gestures to the throne on the right which sits a younger looking Vampire with pale skin and Shoulder length snow white hair which is almost invisible against his skin. His eyes are a dark red. "And you are?" He questions. My throat is dry and sticky from fear and lack of blood and I swallow in an attempt to clear it away and run my tongue over my slowly protruding fangs. My head reels as I try to make sense of the simple question without success.

"Oh, it seems I must find out for myself," Aro says sadly. Before I can blink he appears right in front of me and snatches up my hand into his iron grip. I twist my wrist in an attempt to release my hand from his grasp when I feel it. A slight tickling sensation in my head, followed by hot and cold tremors. Then it's gone and Aro has released my hand.

"Interesting." Says Aro questioningly, "It seems you've had a very eventful past Miss Dragomir. I am very sorry to hear about your Mother, Father and Brother; they seemed like very nice people."

Ice cold shock coursed through my veins as I stared into his cloudy eyes. How could he know that? He doesn't even know me. Confusion crossed my features and a look of amusement came over Aro.

"I can read any thought that has ever come to a person's mind through a touch," he says tracing his left index finger with his right thumb, "A gift that was given to me when I was turned."

Turned, just like Strigoi. Although they were so many differences between the two races, I couldn't think of the Volturi as any less evil than the Strigoi. They both were un-dead. Immortal. There hunger for blood took over their bodies transforming them into unnatural, creepy creatures that stalked the night in search for new victims.

The sound of the large, wooden doors at the end of the room ripped me from my thoughts. I snapped my head around to see a figure in a red, hooded cloak approaching Aro and his Brothers. It was a young, lanky girl with short brown and very pale skin. Her eyes, unlike the Brother's, are a very dark red. She was beautiful and had full lips and wide eyes.

"Ah, Jane, what brings your ever pleasant company?" asked Aro, his voice slightly hopeful.

"Lunch." Her voice is high and thin, almost childlike. A small smile lit up her features thus, illuminating her beauty. I found myself staring at her like you would an exotic, unknown creature.

I turned back to Aro, who's face now accompanied by a full-fledged smile.

"Well, show them in." He said gesturing to the door. I heard the large wooden doors slide open and Jane's voice echo in the room, "And this is the throne room" you heard the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the crowd of tourists following Jane as they took in the room. They continued to file in until they were all fit quite closely into the throne room. I heard the large wooden doors close behind me, I realised what they were doing. It was like herding sheep into a cage before killing them for meat. Like shooting fish in a barrel. My blood froze as I glanced around the room of people. Children, Adults, Teenagers alike who were all about to become an evil creature of the night's Lunch. I glared at Aro an expression of desperation filling my features but he just returned my glare with a bemused smile and turned back to the tourists. His eyes turned a dark red, almost black, and his fangs extended. I forced my eyelids closed and tucked my head into my chest just as the screaming started.


End file.
